Khan Academy
Khan Academy About Khan academy is an online education resource created by Salman Khan. It is a non-profit source for educational videos and tutorials for a wide range of subjects. Self-described as “A personalized learning source for all ages”, Khan Academy offers instructional videos and practice exercises to help teach anyone who can access it. It is available for free worldwide and is continuously being translated for use for other languages. It is a great resource for anyone to use for either learning new subjects or practicing and refining some courses one is already familiar with. Khan academy had its start when founder Salam Khan started off in 2004 with tutoring his cousin with Yahoo’s interactive notepad. Then, when family wanted to get help as well, Salam moved on to publishing his work via Youtube. Since then Khan academy has only grown larger and larger covering more subjects and courses. Salam Khan is proud of what he’s accomplished and states that Khan Academy will always be free for everyone, ensuring this great online resource to only grow greater as time progresses. How Khan Academy Works Once you successfully log in to the site, there will be five main subjects that branch off into other subjects. These main subjects are Math, Science, Economics and Finance, Arts and Humanities and Computing. Once a subject within the main five are selected, there’ll be a prompt for a warm up that will assess your knowledge with the subject. Once assessed, multiple practice exercise become available to take in any order one wishes to do them in. Alongside a practice exercise there will be a video to teach the method of solving. Once one is happy with their score they can move on to the next subject or redo it until perfection. When moving on, there is a recommended subject to branch off into to make learning other subjects less of a hassle. You can also use the search function at the top of the site to search for practices or videos of any subject you need to look up. A profile is also kept of everything you have done on the site. It keeps track of what you have learned and what you still need to with an easy to use interface. Khan Academy over all is just easy to use and built in with a lot of helpful features. With it being free as well as many different languages being available Khan Academy is accessible to almost anyone. Why Trust Khan Academy? Khan Academy has well over 150 specialists for its varying subjects, many having teaching degrees and backgrounds. All the website’s specialists can be found on its content specialist page to see all individual’s educational backgrounds. Khan Academy has been supported by many big names as well, getting a $5 million donation from the O’Sullivan Foundation and $2 Million from Google. It will also be to be the subject of a Department of Education evaluation to gauge its effectiveness in the years 2014-2015. Khan Academy shouldn't be doubted as the great resource it is. Just one look at everything they have to offer should cement what a great resource the site is for online education. Videos Group Info Made my Robert Esquvias Resources used Category:Online education